For You
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Sasuke has a lot of obligations, and just wants to have a little fun before joining his father's business. And when he meets Hinata Hyuuga, things get...interesting. Rated M for language and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I hope you can forgive my long absence – I've had a lot going on the past few months, and technically still have quite a bit on my plate ^^; But! This is a birthday fic for the lovely DarkCynder5 on Deviantart, whose page you'll find linked in my profile. She happens to love Uchiha and Hinata pairings as well, so I decided to go ahead and write her a little SasuHina fic in honor of her date of birth ^^**

**Anyway, a few details about this fic...it takes place in the US, with US culture and such. So no honorifics or anything..hopefully I manage to make it clear ^^; And let it be known, I don't have anything against Ino, or any characters for that matter (except Madara or Kabuto...but that's neither here nor there) so please don't get upset with anything negative I might say about any of them. It's just to fit into the story! **

**Also, I'm rating this M because there is some quite coarse language, as well as a lot of innuendos. I'm not sure if it quite warrants it, but I'd rather be safe than sorry ^^**

**This was originally intended to be a oneshot...but when I got to the end to what is now the first chapter, I realized that this little muse of mine was going to require a bit more room than that, which I'm sure no one will mind XD I'm going to just upload all of the chapters at once, so...I hope you enjoy!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CYNDER! 3**

**EDIT: BETA'D**

Chapter One

Sasuke hated business meetings. To be honest, he wasn't even sure why he had to go. Sure, Uchiha Incorporated was his family's business, and in a few years he might actually get to be involved, but at the moment he was eighteen and just finishing his last year of high school. He hardly had time to think about his father's financial responsibilities when he had homework, projects, friends and (shudder) _girls_ to worry about.

The only real reason he could think of to justify his current position in his father's building, thirteenth floor, conference room four, was because his brother had asked him to come. Damn Itachi and his "please don't leave me alone for hours with Father" look that always worked on him. He loved his older brother more than anything, and he could hardly refuse his sibling's plea for help. Itachi would soon be inheriting the family business at twenty-four years old, as Fugaku was going to retire after Sasuke's graduation and take a six-month vacation with his wife Mikoto to the Bahamas while their oldest son transitioned into his new position as CEO. And once Sasuke completed the college courses Fugaku wanted him to in business, he would replace Madara as President, right under his big brother.

That was why they were currently listening to a break down of the last quarter's earnings and expenditures. Itachi sat upright and at attention, one leg cradled over the other and a clipboard covered in notes resting on his upper knee, black eyes focused on the slides and ears perked to his father's voice. Sasuke, on the other hand, was slouched terribly, gaze caught by a specific pattern in the wood grain of the table, ankles crossed as his longs legs stretched out all the way underneath the table, forcing the lady sitting across from him to tuck her legs to the side. Gum expanded and retracted in his mouth as he chewed out of nothing more than boredom. He _hated_ meetings, and hoped Itachi would keep them to a minimum when they took over, or at least made sure he didn't have to attend most of them.

Finally, after over two hours of monotonous droning, Fugaku cleared his throat and announced, "That concludes this quarter's overview. I'll get a plan written up within the week, and have Mina distribute copies to each of you. I'll probably schedule a followup meeting for next Tuesday so we can get everyone up to speed. Thank you all for your attentiveness."

Hearing this, Sasuke glanced up at his father to see the man giving him an irritated and exasperated look. The young raven-haired boy just blew a bubble with his gum, letting it pop loudly among the sounds of the rest of the employees making their escape.

"Sasuke, Itachi, remain here please."

Itachi glanced over at his brother, giving him a look that obviously said, "Why do you insist on acting this way and getting me in trouble?"

Sasuke just smirked, considering it partial payment for having to show up at the meeting in the first place.

Fugaku approached the boys' section of the table, hitching up his pant leg as he sat up on the surface, one leg remaining planted on the ground to steady him. His arms crossed as he leaned back, regarding his sons with a cool, thoughtful look. "Itachi, I noticed that you were paying close attention. Your notes look organized and thorough, and I wouldn't hesitate to say you could answer any question about the meeting I could throw at you."

Itachi took the praise in silence, always having been modest about his talent and success.

"Sasuke...you did nothing. You even went so far as to be rude to Mina and crowd her leg room."

Sasuke's jaw stilled as he let the gum rest.

"There are three months until your graduation. After that, a mere four years until you take your place as one of the major players in this business. _Our_ business. You have much maturing to do before you can do that."

"Father," Itachi began, attempting to explain away his baby brother's behavior, but he stopped when Fugaku raised a hand.

"I realize that this process may seem tedious and uninteresting to you, Sasuke. But every detail, every penny involved in this company has made your life what it is. It's the reason we live in the beautiful home we do. The reason you have a Mercedes to drive to school every morning. The reason you have a job and a comfortable life just waiting for you to seize. And yet you continue to act uninterested and ungrateful. And if it continues for much longer, I may reconsider taking you into the company."

Oh. This was new. Sure, Sasuke had been a bit...unexcited about his future role in the business, but that certainly didn't mean he wanted to lose his upcoming job and everything that would come with it. He just didn't see the point in doing this now, when he still had four years to get through before he could even think of sitting in Madara's chair. But now, it seemed his "bad" behavior had finally filled his father's patience gauge, and it was dangerously close to breaking and, with it, Sasuke's promised, pampered future.

"I'm sorry, Father," Sasuke murmured, unable to meet the man's gaze. "I'll try to be more involved from now on."

"You better be," Fugaku said gruffly. "Any more slip ups, and things just very well may change for you, Son."

The brothers excused themselves, both wanting to escape their father's sour mood as quickly as possible. And, due to paranoia of being overheard by another Uchiha, it wasn't until they were both seated in Itachi's Lamborghini that the older brother broke the silence.

"You know, Sasuke, Father is serious." Itachi's brow furrowed as he regarded the younger man with a reprimanding expression. "He won't tolerate you acting the way you do much longer."

"I know, I know...I just..." Sasuke tried to find the right words, running a hand through his messy hair. "I just don't see why I have to do this now. I still have four years of schooling left, Itachi. Why can't I start all this crap then?"

"Because the more familiar you are with the running of this corporation now, the better off you'll be later, and the easier it will be for you to settle into your position," the older boy said logically.

"But I actually have a life to live right now. It can wait until I have nothing else to do with myself."

Sighing at his brother's stubbornness, Itachi shifted the car into reverse and began making his way out of the parking garage, knowing that saying anything else on the matter now was going to fall on deaf ears.

Sasuke watched the lights of his home city sparkle in the early Spring evening, a slightly-pouting expression on his face. Why couldn't his family understand that he wanted to live a little before getting buckled down into the Uchiha business? There were parties to go to, people to meet and beat...and even though most every female he had met thus far had been...well...unfavorable, he still wanted to try his luck and see what he could do with a lady...or twelve. He had plenty of time reserved in his life for working. He thought he at least deserved a little time to have fun first.

So deep was he in thought and self-pitying, Sasuke didn't notice that their destination was not home until Itachi turned off the car. Snapping back to reality, he looked around and said dumbly, "Where are we?"

Chuckling, Itachi got out of the car before turning back and hanging on the top of the car, looking back at his brother and replying, "This is a new restaurant that just opened. I've heard good things about it, so I thought I'd reward your..._willingness_ to accompany me with some good food before we head home."

Perking an eyebrow, Sasuke nearly asked why Itachi was still treating him after their father's disappointment with his behavior, but he decided that reminding him would probably result in him changing his mind, so he kept his trap shut. Instead, he slid out of the car and smoothed the business outfit his father had insisted he buy. He had to admit, he looked damn sharp wearing it, but it still irked him that he had to have it.

There was a long line up the steps to the door, but Itachi walked smoothly to the entrance, ignoring the irritated looks he got from the rest of the line. Flashing his ID, he murmured in his silky voice, "Uchiha, Itachi, reservation for two."

The blonde at the hostess station looked up from her seating map, staring at the card for a moment with a blank face. But once she realized just who was standing in front of her, her eyes went wide and her face went red as her lipstick. "Oh! M-Mr. Uchiha! My apologies! Here, I'll...I'll get you to your table immediately!"

Snickering lightly behind his brother, Sasuke managed to see the girl's nametag that read "Ino" in curly writing. _Idiot,_ he thought, though he eyed her hips and chest openly, still appreciating that she was nice to look at. _Too thin, _he concluded, watching her long ponytail sway in time with her hips as she led them through the crowded restaurant to their seats.

The brothers were seated at a table by a huge window overlooking the bay their city was nestled against, lights from skyscrapers reflected in the water. It was a lovely view, and Sasuke expected no less given who they were.

Ino placed their menus before them, hands shaking. "Your server should be with you momentarily. I hope you enjoy your meal!" Flashing them a blindingly-white smile that looked like it was covering a huge bundle of nerves, she disappeared back into the crowd as a random waitress poured them water into crystal glasses, and left the Uchiha alone.

Exchanging a look, both brothers let out a laugh: Sasuke actually laughed out loud while Itachi chuckled deeply, too polite to truly mock the girl. "I've heard," he explained, "that this place has hired mostly young women to make up their serving staff. Most are probably inexperienced in this field, or any field for that matter."

Sasuke came down from his mirth and smirked. "I dunno...that girl looked like the type that has _plenty_ of experience."

Itachi gave his brother a disapproving look, but appeared to be suppressing a grin as he brought his water to his lips.

It wasn't long before another woman approached their table. Sasuke actually didn't acknowledge her presence for a few moments, gaze caught out the window as she introduced herself.

"H-hello," she said softly. "My name is Hinata, and I will b-be your waitress this evening."

Sasuke turned his head, leaning on his hand, as he took the girl in. She had dark hair with a slight purple sheen to it in the candlelight, which hung all the way down to her low back. Bangs covered her whole forehead, barely allowing her eyebrows to peek out from under her hair. Light-colored eyes were set into a soft, rounded face that was pale with a dusting of a blush. She wore the same waitress outfit as all the other girls buzzing around the floor, which was black and white, and black pantyhose. Both hugged to the girl's ample curves of both her chest and hips, the dress barely covering enough to call her "dressed". Her hands were clasped in front of her, her arms – probably not to her knowledge – even further accentuating her cleavage.

Sasuke immediately found himself staring.

"Um...is there anything I can get you to drink before you order?"

"White wine, please," Itachi murmured in his female-melting voice. "Whatever make you would most recommend."

Hinata took note on her notepad before looking at Sasuke. She finally noticed him staring, and immediately turned cherry red. "U-u-um...and...y-you?"

"Just water, please," Sasuke replied, still eyeing the girl openly.

Looking as though she wanted to sink through the floor, Hinata bobbed in a little curtsy before saying, "I'll...I'll, um, be right back...with that..." and disappearing.

Sasuke watched as she walked away, seeing that the outfit barely covered the girl's backside. "Hn..."

"Someone likes what he sees."

Sasuke gave his brother a look, feeling irritated at his smug and teasing expression. "What's it to you?"

"Oh come on, Sasuke. I've seen you give girls the once over more times than I can count. And I can tell you with absolute certainty that your gaze has _never_ lingered anywhere close to that long on a single female. To be honest, I never thought I'd see the day you'd actually be that enamored with one."

"She's hot," Sasuke said breezily, shifting his stance. "That's it."

"Hn." Itachi looked back through the crowd as if to search for the girl, his face suddenly serious. "You know...I was very surprised to see her here."

"What, you know her?"

The older man gave his brother a look. "Of course I do. You do know who owns this place, don't you?"

"Nope."

Itachi sighed. His brother really had no real knowledge on the business aspect of this city. "The Hyuuga family owns nearly ninety-five percent of the high-end restaurants in this city. They rival us, if not surpass us, when it comes to sheer money and influence here. That girl, if I'm not mistaken – and I rarely am – is the oldest daughter of the main family, Hinata. Which has me wondering...why she is working in such a position when she should be close to running her family's corporation. She's the same age as you; a few months younger, I think I recall. She doesn't seem to recognize us. Or if she does, she's doing a very good job at hiding it."

The name suddenly clicked in Sasuke's brain. "Oh...Hinata Hyuuga...now I remember. She was always real shy, real short?"

"That's the one."

Sasuke sipped his water thoughtfully. "She should be heiress...and yet she's probably on the smallest pay scale – and the bottom of the totem pole – in her entire family. I wonder what the hell she did to end up like that."

"No idea – I haven't head anything. I may have to look into it."

Sasuke had seen the Hyuuga girl in the private school they both attended. In fact, the more he thought, the more he remembered about her. The Uchiha boy was taking all the honors classes, and could remember seeing her in all of them. He couldn't, however, remember her having any friends or sticking out in any way besides excellent grades and social standing with her family. She seemed to be quiet, polite, and smart, so he really could think of no way she could have lost her position.

Great. Now his curiosity would bug him until he found out just what was going on. Not to mention that her body would likely be invading his dreams...not that he would really mind. He had never noticed her figure until now, mostly because of the horrid uniforms at the school that made any girl look highly unattractive.

"Here is your wine." Hinata's voice suddenly snapped both men to attention. She placed it gently on its coaster, reaching down and providing an even better view of her chest than simply standing. Sasuke coughed lightly, turning his head slightly as a blush took over his face. Across the table, Itachi smirked at his brother's discomfort, saying, "Thank you, Hinata."

Soaking up the praise like a sponge, the shy girl blushed with pride as she replied, "You're very welcome. So, are you r-ready to order?"

"I think so. I'll have an Arugula salad with vinaigrette, to start. Then, the Garganelli pasta, and finish it off with Crème Brulèe, please."

Hinata scribbled the order down, nodding as Itachi spoke. "And...you?"

Avoiding her gaze, Sasuke said, "Romaine salad, extra tomatoes, and Filet Mignon. No dessert."

Hinata also took his order down, leaving with another curtsy and kind word. Itachi kept his silence, and Sasuke did the same.

He didn't get it. At his private school, there were females everywhere. Short, tall, skinny, curvy, loud, quiet...and none of them had ever really caught his eye. He, again, attributed most of it to the horrid dress code, but even so, he had been able to appreciate a girl's basic physical attributes. And it wasn't as if they weren't try to get him to look. Not only did they want him because he was, admittedly, extremely attractive, but also for his money and success. He couldn't begin to count the number of girls who had thrown themselves at him, begging for even just a single night. But he knew better, knowing that they only wanted a taste of Uchiha fame and money, and even the chance to trip him up and get him to end up their baby's daddy. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck paying for some kid he didn't even want. Did he ever want kids? Sure. But not in a way even remotely close to that.

Even outside school, Sasuke was constantly exposed to attractive females. Galas and parties and charity events his father dragged him to had enough members of the opposite sex to keep his eyes busy for the entirety of the night. But none held his attention for longer than it took to appreciate their looks and perhaps have a few less-than-appropriate images roll through his mind. They always talked about boring things – the party, themselves, the food, themselves, how attractive he was looking that night...themselves. It drove the boy crazy. And his father and brother wondered why he could hardly stand the presence of the same female for more than a few minutes.

_Ugh, whatever...she's just another woman to look at. Nothing more._ But even after telling himself firmly in his mind, Sasuke couldn't help the thoughts that pervaded his entire brain, even throughout his meal while Itachi finally began speaking again.

An hour later, both men were finished with their meal and leaning back in their chairs appreciatively, talking quietly and waiting for their check. When it finally arrived, Itachi offered his credit card, telling the girl to take a fifty dollar tip on the one hundred and fifty dollar dinner.

"Oh! Th-thank you!" Blushing for the umpteenth time, Hinata moved to turn away, but stopped with a squeak when Sasuke's hand moved like a flash and grabbed her wrist.

"U-um...Mr. Uchiha...?"

Offering his best sultry gaze, complete with smirk, Sasuke murmured, "One last thing...I'd like to order your phone number, to go, if you please."

The Hyuuga girl stared wide-eyed at the man for several long moments, apparently having no idea what to do. Itachi, shaking his head and smiling softly, offered, "That is, of course, if you don't mind...Miss Hyuuga."

If possible, Hinata's eyes widened even further. Horrified, she looked at the older brother. "I...I-I..."

"Your position and name have nothing to do with it," Sasuke added, tossing a quick glare to his brother. "But...if you'd rather refuse..."

"Oh! U-um...no, I...I can do that." Cheeks colored darkly, she offered a small smile. "But, um...you'd h-have to let me go, first."

"Hn." Sasuke complied, letting the girl walk off as he slouched back down into his seat. "Thought she was gonna say no there for a sec."

"Of course not," Itachi replied.

She returned not long after, bearing both Itachi's card and receipt, and a small note with neat, flowery writing on it. Handing each document to the corresponding brother, she said brightly, "I hope you visit us again – we appreciate your b-business, sirs."

"We'll be certain to do so," Itachi replied. "And thank you for your excellent service...and for putting up with my brother."

"It was my pleasure." Hinata let the brothers depart, waving shyly at Sasuke as he offered her a smirk.

"Thanks for the evening, Itachi," Sasuke said as they pulled out of the parking lot. "It was...rather enjoyable."

"Hn. I can only imagine why."

Sasuke said nothing in reply, just smiling out the window as the car sped toward home.

**Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chappy! If you were truly awesome, you'd leave me a review ;) Anyway, like I said, I'm uploading all FIVE CHAPTERS (plus an epilogue :D) right...NOW! And then I'll send Cynder a note letting her know! ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chappy! If you were truly awesome, you'd leave me a review ;) Anyway, like I said, I'm uploading all FIVE CHAPTERS (plus an epilogue :D) right...NOW! And then I'll send Cynder a note letting her know! ^o^**

**Here's chapter two! Stuff gets real, yo. But there's some cuteness to make up for it ^^**

Chapter Two

The weekend passed by with nothing of real importance happening to the younger Uchiha brother. Before he knew it, he was heading back to school in his expensive car, beginning another week in the same building he'd seen hundreds of times before. Though he usually couldn't care less whether or not he went to school, he had been – to his slight annoyance – somewhat eager to see the Hyuuga heiress the following Monday, having resisted the urge to call and seem too excited to see her again.

His locker was opened on autopilot, and he systematically ignored the love notes that had been pushed through the gaps into the belly of his space. Shoving them aside, he put his bag away and picked up his first period textbook and notebook, deciding to see if the bookworm would be to class early, like he had a feeling she'd be.

But the classroom was empty, the teacher not even glancing up to see who had showed up early. Sasuke's face did nothing to reveal his aggravation at her absence, and instead he sat at his usual spot and pretended to read, his notebook open on the right for his hand to aimlessly doodle on.

Time passed, and more and more students filed in. Girls cooed at the sight of the Uchiha, while the boys merely ignored them like they always did. Apparently they blamed him for the girls not paying them any mind. But when the bell rang and the students took their seats, a glance over the room revealed the Hyuuga girl was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he frowned. _Where is she?_

The lecture began as it always did, students following along in their textbooks as the teacher droned. Sasuke merely stared without seeing, his mind a thousand miles away. Before he knew it, the class was over and the students were filing out amid a buzz of chatter. Sasuke traveled on autopilot to his next class, disappointed to see that Hinata was gone from there as well.

It wasn't until lunch that he finally discovered what was going on.

He lingered at his locker, pretending to be busy as the hallway emptied. He didn't know why, but something told him to hang back. Glancing to make sure he was alone, he began aimlessly wandering around the deserted hallways. Nothing jumped out at him, however, and soon he was heading back toward the lunchroom. But a familiar figure slipped into the room as he rounded the corner, and didn't hear him when he called her name. Miffed at being unheard, he walked briskly forward to try and catch the Hyuuga girl before she made it into the line.

"Slut!"

The Uchiha stopped dead as he heard the call, having just made it through the door. His usually-emotionless face turned to one of shock as he took in the sight before him.

Hinata, standing in the middle of the room, had just been surrounded by several other girls. One had taken the mashed potatoes from her lunch and unceremoniously dumped them on the girl's head. Hinata's back was to him, but Sasuke was sure she would be crying.

"How dare you even think for a _moment _that Sasuke would ever bother acknowledge your existence!" Another girl took a ketchup bottle and squeezed the contents onto Hinata's shirt, ignoring her cry and attempt to get away. The other girls tightened the circle and prevented her escape, shoving her back into the middle.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Liar!"

Hinata sank to her knees, head bowed in defeat. She merely sat there, shoulders quaking as the other females continued to pelt her with food and insults. The rest of the student body just stared. No faculty were to be found.

After what seemed like ages, Sasuke unfroze as his anger burned away his shock. Trembling with rage, he walked with unwavering focus toward the group of girls. With no thought as to their well-being, he pushed several girls aside as he made his way to the center of the ring. Gasps were heard before the room went silent, all eyes watching the Uchiha boy.

Kneeling, Sasuke turned Hinata to face him. Her face was red and moist with tears, gobs of food stuck in her hair and on her skin. For a moment, she looked afraid as she saw the raw rage in Sasuke's eyes, but she soon realized it was not directed at her.

"What...the _fuck_ is wrong with you people?" It was barely audible, but the entire room heard it. "What kind of messed up excuses for human beings do you have to be to do this? What the hell did she do to _any _of you?" By then he was yelling, somehow on his feet, having pulled the Hyuuga up with him. "And I bet you all think you're good people." He openly glared at each offending female, reveling in the fear he saw in their eyes. "And the rest of you are no better, just sitting there and doing jack shit to help her." Despite the mess he garnered doing so, he put an arm around the girl's waist and led her out of the room to complete silence, no one daring to speak or follow.

He took her to the boy's locker room, locking the door to prevent anyone else from entering. Turning around, he folded his arms and asked, "Where were you?"

The girl avoided his gaze, but answered, "Um...the g-girl's bathroom...I didn't want to attract any more attention, but...I thought maybe I could sneak into lunch without them n-noticing..."

Sasuke felt his anger slipping away as he looked at her. Sighing, he said,"Clean yourself up. Do you have a spare set of clothes?"

Sniffling, Hinata wiped at her cheeks before replying, "Y-yes...in the girl's locker room...number o-one fifteen, combination five, twenty three, thirty."

"Hn. I'll be back. Lock it behind me, and wait til I return."

The boy retrieved her spare garments, Hinata letting him back in and re-locking the door.

"Here."

"Thank you..."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before Hinata managed to say, "Um, S-Sasuke...could I...um...take a shower?"

He regarded her blankly for a while before replying, "Yeah. But I'm not leaving."

The girl blushed ten shades of red, and Sasuke sighed. "I didn't say I was going to _watch_...I'll be over by the lockers. I can't see you from there."

"O-oh...okay." Hesitating, she eventually turned around and headed for the showers, not seeing Sasuke linger for a moment before heading back to the lockers and sitting on a bench.

Once he heard the water running, he asked over the noise, "Why the hell were they doing that to you?"

She didn't reply for a while, and he nearly rose to go question her face to face. But eventually he heard her small voice reply. "I...I'm not sure how, but...they apparently found out about...you wanting my number."

Sasuke took this in silence. Okay, so he'd asked for her number. Why did the entire female population decide to haze _her_?

"Um..." she continued. "I...I think they were a-angry, so...they blamed me. They called me a liar and a...s-slut. I think they believed I had done something...dishonorable."

The boy scoffed, thoroughly disgusted. He made a move on her, and since the rest of the girls were pretty much shunned by him doing so, they took it out on her, who was completely innocent. Another reason he hated most females.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata didn't reply, so he started to elaborate.

"I'm sorry that me getting involved with you got you in so much trouble. That's just bullshit, what they did to you. And if I have anything to say about it, it's never going to happen again."

The water shut off, and Sasuke glanced up. He could hear the ruffling of fabric, but he couldn't tell if it was her clothes or a towel. But he figured it out a moment later as she shyly peeked around the corner, a long towel wrapped around her figure.

"Um...thank you, Sasuke. You didn't have to stand up for me like that..."

"Sure I did. I sure as hell wasn't going to just sit back and let them treat you like that." A blush, having nothing to do with her state of dress, spread across the bridge of his nose, and he looked away from her to the floor. "You don't deserve that."

Hinata smiled gently, blushing and hiding a bit behind the corner.

"Now, get dressed...or am I going to have to come back there and help you?"

Squeaking, the heiress disappeared in a flash while Sasuke chuckled deeply.

.oOo.

She was extremely hesitant to leave the locker room, but when Sasuke told her that the next gym class would find them surrounded by nude males, she immediately made her way to the door. She clung to his arm, half hiding behind him as they walked down the hallway, but for some reason, Sasuke found he didn't mind. Instead of leading them to the cafeteria, he took them to one of the commons where there were couches for the students, and had her take a seat next to him.

"It's a bit late for lunch. Hope you weren't too hungry."

"I'll be all right."

They sat in silence for a while, neither really feeling the need to break it. Though the pair weren't touching, it was obvious that something was going on between them.

"Are you sure you're all right with this?"

Hinata gave the boy a curious look. "What do you mean?"

He waved a hand through the air. "This...having to deal with all the self-absorbed bitches who blame you for something that's not your fault. Because...if we decide to do anything, they're going to be mad."

The girl looked sad, bowing her head as she looked down at her folded hands. "Um...I'm not sure..."

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye, feeling oddly upset. The idiots ruining things for him were pissing him off, badly. So now he couldn't even ask for a girl's number without the entire world throwing food at her?

"Well...if anyone does anything else, let me know, and I'll take care of it."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You...you would do that?"

"Of course. I'm the one getting you involved, so it's only fair. Unless...you don't want anything to do with me. To be honest, it'd probably be easier on you."

Hinata considered this, looking back down at her hands. This time, however, she looked more thoughtful than upset. "I...I'd like to...t-try. That is, if you still want to..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Someone obviously had some self-confidence issues. "Sure. So, I'll take you after school Friday, and we'll go do something."

Hinata looked surprised. "Oh! Um, sure! That sounds like fun!" She smiled, closing her eyes and blushing slightly.

Sasuke smirked, and, taking the girl by surprise, slung his arm over her shoulders and brought her to his side. "It's a date then."

The girl squeaked loudly, and Sasuke could feel the heat from her blush through his shirt. Chuckling, he decided to mess with her a bit. Turning his head, he caught her attention so that she did the same. Giving her a sultry look, he pressed the tip of his nose to hers. "Friday can't come fast enough..."

Eyes wide as dinner saucers, Hinata just stared back, face practically melting from the heat.

_She's really cute._

The thought caught the boy off-guard, and he turned back to stare straight ahead. _What the hell is going on with me?_

"Sasuke!"

Twitching slightly in surprise, Sasuke then groaned in agony. "Oh, damn it..."

Suddenly, a pair of arms came over the back of the couch, wrapping around his neck and delving under the collar of his shirt onto his chest. "Sasuke, what are you doing out here...with _her_?"

Quite literally growling, Sasuke threw the hands off of him and turned around. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see I'm a bit preoccupied? The last thing I want right now is to deal with _you_."

The girl, a blonde with choppy hair and green eyes, stared at him in surprise, and then hurt as tears welled in her eyes. "But...Sasuke..."

"Look. I'm sick of you, and every other female in this building. Either you leave me alone, and leave _Hinata_ alone, or I'm going to get _very_ angry. And _no one_ likes me when I'm angry."

Tears gone, the unknown female just stared in shock. But slowly the message seemed to sink in, and she started crying. Again. "Oh Sasuke, you're so mean! Fine then! You can have your little _Hinata_. But when she breaks your heart I hope you remember me!" Spinning on her heel, she sped off, meeting with a group of girls at the end of the hall. They congregated there for a while, whispering and offering a variety of looks in the couple's direction.

Sighing, Sasuke flopped back down into the couch. Hinata, however, continued to sit on the edge of her seat, looking worriedly over at the other girls.

"Hinata..."

Nothing.

"Hinata...come on...just ignore them."

She glanced at him for a moment, but still turned back around.

Sighing again, Sasuke grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to his side. She protested lightly, but he pinned her under his arm and refused to let her move. "Ignore them, Hinata. They'll get over it."

But when the heiress still looked worried, Sasuke rolled his eyes and switched tactics. Despite being relatively new acquaintances with her, Sasuke had made up his mind that he was going to do what he could to give "them" a shot. So, as her head remained turned away from him, he brushed back her hair from her neck and nuzzled his nose against her pearly skin.

_Soft..._

The girl, feeling the intrusion immediately, gasped and shivered at the sudden contact, squirming until she had turned enough to block his access. "S-Sasuke!"

"Hm?"

She stared at him, mouth slightly open in shock. Unable to take her seriously with that expression, Sasuke chuckled as she lightly shoved his chest. "Who said you could d-do that?"

"Well," Sasuke said, stifling his laughter, "I'm planning on taking you on a date, and if it goes well, many after that. That, and I saved you today. Add in my plan to keep saving you when you need it, and I say this is just a chip off the iceberg of what you owe me. Besides...isn't that what couples do?"

Hinata took a breath to retaliate, but hesitated. "You...you have to ask?"

Sasuke blinked, not quite sure what she meant. But then he realized she was talking about justifying his actions. "Well...sure...I mean...it's not like I've done this before."

The girl stared for a moment, then slowly broke into a smile. "So...you've n-never dated anyone before?"

"No. I've never seen the need to be with a female for any length of time before."

Hinata's gaze dropped to her lap as she blushed. "So...you...think I'm...w-worth it?"

Sasuke, being anything but a fool, realized the weight behind her words. He was certain that the wallflower had yet to date anyone either, so the fact that anyone, but especially him, decided that she was, as she put it, "worth it", was definitely a boost to her self-esteem reserve. And though he had yet to really get to know her, he could already tell that anything added to that empty pool would go a long way.

"Well...I have yet to really make any long-term judgment, but from what I've observed so far...you definitely seem to be the best candidate."

Hinata giggled, which made Sasuke smirk. "Well, I -"

The lunch bell suddenly rang, cutting the girl off. Glancing at the nearest bell, the girl pouted. "S-shoot."

"There'll be time for talking later," Sasuke muttered. "Let's just get to class." He stood first, giving her a hand to do the same. But even after the girl was upright, Sasuke refused to relinquish his grip, instead weaving their fingers together as he pulled her gently down the hallway. The girl stuttered, barely avoiding tripping as she questioned the action. But Sasuke merely grunted, waiting for her to regain her balance and walk beside him, angling his face just slightly to keep his blush from her view.

This girl...was doing something to him. And when he was completely honest with himself...he really didn't mind.

**Review? Please? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've never ice skated. Just saying.**

**Anyway, chapter three! :D**

Chapter Three

"Hey!"

"Hey."

Sasuke leaned against the locker beside Hinata's, hands in his uniform's pockets as he gazed down at her, his smirk present and accounted for. He loved looking down at her from his height. Partly because the angle was flattering for her face, but also because it gave him a rather nice view of her cleavage.

What? He was a guy! What else was he supposed to do with an opportunity like that?

"You ready for tonight?" After a painfully slow week, Friday had finally arrived. Though he wasn't one for showing much emotion, Sasuke was actually pretty excited. He'd spent the past week spending as much time with the girl as he could – breaks, lunches, and a short time after school before they each had to go home. He wanted to get to know her, as they had started out as pretty much complete strangers.

Sasuke's parents had no idea why he was routinely late home all week, but Itachi merely gave him knowing looks from the papers he was reviewing for their father, genuinely happy that his brother seemed to be taking so well to the Hyuuga girl. Despite the older brother's connections, however, he had yet to find out just what was going on in the girl's life beyond school, and needless to say, it was driving both Uchiha boys crazy.

"I just don't want you to get too involved in case something is wrong," Itachi told his brother one night after school. Sasuke was on his computer doing homework, while his brother was leaned against one wall talking to him.

"Itachi, it's only been a few days. It's not like I'm banging her yet."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I realize that. Just keep your distance until either we find out what's going on, or you decide to ask her."

"She'll tell me if she wants to," Sasuke replied stonily, typing rather loudly.

Taking that as a warning, Itachi didn't say another word, leaving his brother alone to mull things over. He knew that pushing his brother usually ended up in a terrible silence, or in worse cases, an argument. It wasn't an issue quite yet, so Itachi decided to leave it alone...for now.

"I can't wait!" Hinata replied. As it turned out, she didn't stutter much unless she had a reason to – either embarrassment or shyness. The latter she had pretty much dropped around the boy, as he had been around her as much as possible the past week. As for the former, well...it was usually fine, unless she managed to do something she thought was wrong, or if the boy teased her, which he loved to do as it just so happened. Hinata told him often it was cruel, but in all reality she loved that he cared enough to joke around with her. "So, do we know what we're doing yet?"

"Hn. Not really. Though...maybe we should stop by each of our places to change. Unless you don't care if we're in our uniforms."

This made Hinata pause, looking hesitant. Sasuke watched her closely. Though he had yet to ask or push her about her home life, or even her work life, this was one of the ways he was trying to test his boundaries, and maybe learn a bit about her.

"Um...w-well, my father might be home, and...I don't know if he'd...approve."

"I could park down the street, if it was that big of a deal. Or even drop you off, change at my place, and meet you someplace a little later."

Considering this, Hinata replied, "That...might work better. The second one, I mean. Um...I could meet you at the bus stop at the corner by my house."

"Sure. Now I just need to know where you live."

Poking her fingers together, Hinata replied, rather quickly, "Ten-thirteen east Royal. Um...the bus stop is at the corner of Royal and Twenty-seventh."

"All right. I'll drop you off, and give you an hour to get things smoothed out. If you're ready before then, or need more time, text me."

"Okay."

Hinata drove her own car to school, a small Fiat 500 in baby blue. She opted to take it home and meet Sasuke later, which he agreed would work best. His silver Mercedes got him home in no time, and he changed into jeans, a t-shirt with a jacket, and tennis shoes. That left him with forty minutes to wait. Sitting on his bed, he propped his elbows on his knees, and typed a text.

"Ready 2go when u r"

It sent with a small jingle, and then he was bored. His heel rocked up and down as he waited, realizing that her taking time to answer him would only make his wait longer. But he didn't really care.

"K. Talking 2 Dad. G2g"

He decided not to reply, as she would likely inform him when she was free. So, he opted to plug into his mp3 player, flopping back onto his bed and rocking to his favorite bands at deafening levels until he felt his phone vibrate nearly half an hour later. Sitting up, he slid the phone open and read:

"K. Clear til 9. Ready in 5."

He sent a single letter response, standing and making his way out of the house.

"Oh, Sasuke! Where are you off to?"

Pausing, Sasuke looked up to the second story where the double staircases met to a balcony to see his mother smiling at him. "Out."

"Well, I already knew that. Anything else you feel like telling me?"

"I'll be back by ten." With that, gave a tip of two fingers, pulling out his keys as he headed to the garage.

Seven minutes later, he pulled up the curb on the corner of Royal and Twenty-seventh. The bass was vibrating his bones as his tunes rocked through his speakers, and he decided to turn it down to a whisper while he waited. There was no sign of the girl yet, and he leaned back in his seat to wait, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Five minutes went by, then ten. Fifteen passed, and Sasuke found himself feeling worried. Leaning into the passenger seat, he looked out the window to see if he could spot her, but nothing. His fingers found his phone and sent an inquiring message, and he bounced his leg while he awaited her response. It was a whole ten minutes before he got her reply.

"Sorry, Dad mad. On my way now."

Sighing, the boy ducked again and indeed saw her form walking toward him. Thus far, he had seen her only in her school uniform, her waitress uniform, and a towel. Despite being aggravated at the delay, he found himself grinning as he looked her over.

A shimmering purple top hugged her curves, with long billowing sleeves and a fairly conservative neckline. Dark wash jeans did the same, flaring out to reveal lilac and white tennis shoes. She held a small white clutch in her hands, and cradled it gently as she got into his car.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That I'm going out with some friends."

Sasuke snorted. "He believed it?"

She gave him an offended look. "I happen to have some friends outside school that I see every once in a while!"

"All right, all right...sheesh, just kidding." With a lurch, he pulled away from the curb and headed toward downtown.

"Is there any plan yet, or are we still guessing?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're the chick, you choose."

She gave him another look, which he pointedly ignored. "Um, okay...well, there's an art gallery at the convention center."

Sasuke snorted again, and she smacked him lightly with her clutch. "I like art!"

"I never said you didn't."

"You're so mean..."

"You have no idea."

She pouted for a few minutes, thinking. Sasuke wove his way around the city, waiting for her to make a decision.

"How about ice skating?"

"Ice skating?" Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's still March," she replied. "Besides, there are some indoor places that are open year round."

Sasuke sighed. He had never been ice skating before. Never had a reason to. _Oh well...there's a first time for everything..._ "Okay. Any place in particular?"

"There's a nice place on Park, next to the movie theater."

Turning on his blinker, Sasuke turned, saying, "The things I do for you."

"If you don't want to, we don't have to..."

"It's fine."

The place was freezing. Indoor, it was only lightly occupied, mostly adults and little kids. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Sasuke let Hinata take care of getting things figured out.

"Shoe size?"

Glancing at the older, balding man behind the counter, Sasuke replied, "Twelve."

"All right, here you go."

Sasuke handed over his credit card as Hinata gathered up the skates, making her way to a bench to put hers on. The Uchiha followed, eyeing the skates distrustfully.

Hinata giggled. "You've never done this, have you?"

"Nope."

"It's not that bad. Promise."

"Oh yeah, standing on ice, on blades, is totally fine."

Hinata ignored him, making her way onto the ice and doing a few laps while Sasuke dawdled. Once he had the shoes on, he tried, very slowly, to stand, his knees shaking as he tried to retain his balance. Like a duckling, he waddled his way to the ice, bracing himself in the doorway.

Hinata glided toward him, doing a small circle before stopping in front of him. Smiling, her cheeks were rosy with cold, her breath clouding up the air in front of her. "Come on. Here, take my hands."

Looking at her skeptically, he hesitated a moment before carefully giving her one hand, then the other.

Gently, she pulled him out onto the ice, glancing behind her to avoid knocking over any small children. Sasuke glanced at them with disdain, horribly embarrassed as the kids half or a quarter his age skated circles around him while he looked like a baby learning to walk.

"There you go. Now, just glide forward a bit until you stop or hit the wall." Moving behind him, she pushed him firmly straight ahead.

Arms flailing, Sasuke tried his best to keep upright. His knees were already aching from trying to keep his body stabilized, and his eyes were constantly flashing between the ice beneath him, and the wall in front of him. Somehow, he managed to stay on his feet until he softly collided with the barrier.

"Good!" Hinata joined him, smiling wide.

Sasuke panted lightly for a moment, just looking at her. But he froze when he heard clapping. Turning his head, he saw a group of kids applauding his effort. Hinata just laughed, tugging on his arm. "All right. Now you have to learn to turn."

It took a while, but eventually the Uchiha was doing loops around the rink, Hinata holding his hand. He really didn't see the appeal of going in circles, but he observed a man a few years his senior doing spins and leaps, and was grateful simple laps were all Hinata expected him to do.

"Okay...I think we've been at this long enough," she finally said two hours later. Restraining a relieved sigh, Sasuke followed her off the ice, nearly tripping as he hit ground with traction. His skates were off in record time, and he waited for Hinata to do the same so they could return the wretched things and go someplace else.

"Thanks for putting up with that," Hinata told him as they walked out the door, arms linked. "I haven't gotten to ice skate since I was twelve."

"You looked like you just did it yesterday," Sasuke murmured, surprised.

"Well...I guess it's a bit like riding a bike, or a horse. You never really forget once you learn how."

Sasuke took that in silence, turning the heat on full blast once they were back in the car. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was after seven. "Dinner sound like a good idea?"

"Yes please."

They drove around looking for a suitable restaurant for a few minutes, until an Olive Garden entered their sights. They agreed and went inside, getting a table by a window and ordering their food and drinks.

"So, do you like tomatoes?" Hinata asked, hands folded neatly in her lap as she sat upright.

Sasuke, leaning on one elbow, perked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...the night we met, well – well, met again – you ordered extra tomatoes. And today you got bruschetta and have eaten all of the tomatoes...and your meal is Linguine alla Marinara...which is basically noodles with tomato sauce."

Impressed with both her memory and observational skills, Sasuke smiled. "Yes, actually. I love tomatoes."

Hinata nodded, and Sasuke could practically see her tucking that tidbit away for future reference. The gesture made him happy – that she cared enough to notice, and remember it.

"What about you? What's your guilty food pleasure?"

She cocked her head slightly, thinking. "Well, I guess that would have to be...cinnamon buns."

"Cinnamon buns?"

"Yeah...especially when they're fresh out of the oven, and all gooey and warm..." She smiled, closing her eyes in happiness. "I love them."

"Hn."

Dinner passed in a stream of light conversation, each teen trying their best to really get to know the other better. Sasuke managed several real smiles, and also to evoke several beautiful blushes on the girl's face. By the time they had finished, both were content and in pleasant moods. A glance at his phone told Sasuke he had a little less than an hour to return the girl home. A sense of sadness coursed through him as he realized their night was almost over. But he shoved the thought away, setting his alarm to go off at a quarter til.

"All right, we have about an hour. Anything else you want to do?" Sasuke had Hinata hand in his, walking slowly back to his car.

Hinata shrugged. "Um...I don't know. Whatever you want to do is fine. I made you ice skate, after all."

He smirked as she giggled. "Yeah...I guess I do have to make us even after that...hm..." Making up his mind, he ushered her into the car, telling her, "No matter what...keep your eyes shut."

"O...okay." Gingerly, Hinata closed her lilac eyes. Satisfied that she wouldn't peek, Sasuke started the car and started driving, figuring they'd have just enough time to make it.

Fifteen minutes later, the car slowed to a stop. "Keep them closed," he warned, going out and around to get her. Carefully, he took both hands and led her out of the car and onto the ground, warning her of any dips or hills in the terrain.

"Sasuke...where are we?"

"Almost there..."

When he was satisfied with her position, he stepped to her side, just forward enough to see her face. "Okay...open them."

Eyelids twitching a bit first, Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, gazing out over the scene. "Oh, Sasuke...it's beautiful."

At the top of a small embankment, the pair were overlooking a smaller bay within the bay, the lights of the city reflected in the gentle waves. There were no boats there, and not even a dock. A sandy beach led down to the water, the occasional sea shell or flat rock waiting to be picked up.

"My parents bought this inlet when my brother was born for him to play in away from the crowds on the main beaches. We've come here every summer since."

"It's gorgeous," she breathed, stepping forward slightly to get a better view. "And no one bothers you?"

"No. There's a natural rock wall to the south, and we put up a privacy fence to the north. The Uchiha are the only ones who know about this place."

"And now I know."

"Well why do you think I had you close your eyes?" he replied with a teasing grin.

She gave him a look, though it soon melted into one of peace and contentment. "Thank you for taking me here, Sasuke. I love it."

"Hn...I thought you would. I'll have to bring you back when it warms up so we can swim." Sliding to the side a bit, Sasuke stood behind her, putting his hands on her hips and resting his chin on the crown of her head. She in turn put her hands on his, sighing happily.

"So...you want to do this again?"

Sasuke tilted his head, looking down at her. "What do you mean?"

She shifted slightly, obviously planning her words. "Well...if you want me to come back in the summer...does that mean...we're really dating?"

Smiling softly, Sasuke buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "Yeah...I guess you're stuck with me..."

"Hm..." she hummed, leaning against him a bit more. "I don't mind."

**Halfway done :3 Reviews are much appreciated ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

April, May, and June flew by, and soon the teens had graduated. Neither had told their parents about their arrangement, and so far it had been working well. Sasuke's parents had pretty much decided that whatever Sasuke was up to, it was making him happy and not causing any harm, so they left him alone and didn't question it. Itachi too let the pair be, though he was frustrated he had yet to find anything regarding Hinata's apparent drop in social standing with her family.

"Did you ever think she just wants to be a waitress?" Sasuke asked him once before, getting irritated that Itachi wasn't letting it go. They had been dating for two months!

"For one thing, very few people want to be waiters or waitresses...not that there's anything wrong with it. And besides, I have a feeling Hinata doesn't exactly appreciate the dress code."

This made Sasuke pause, his mind's eye showing him other men admiring his girlfriend's body in her work outfit. The thought made him burn in anger and a tinge of jealousy, but he didn't give Itachi the satisfaction of his reaction, as that was clearly what he wanted. "Hn."

"Have you asked her what she wants to do with her life?"

The honest answer was no. Both Hinata and Sasuke were quiet people. Sure, they spoke to each other quite a bit considering who they were, but they weren't exactly talking each others ears off. "She hasn't decided that yet."

"I see."

Ever since then, the curiosity Sasuke felt concerning the subject only grew, no matter how much he tried to just let it go and let Hinata keep her secrets. He kept telling himself that if it were important and if she felt like sharing, she would do so. Nothing more, nothing less.

On a sunny Saturday in the middle of June, the dark-haired teens had finally made plans to visit the Uchiha inlet, alone. Sasuke picked the girl at the bus stop like they had fallen into doing, and he had taken her – with her eyes open – to his family's property.

"I can't wait," Hinata said excitedly. "I haven't gotten to go swimming at all yet this summer. Father doesn't like me going to the public beaches."

"I can understand why," Sasuke replied. He ignored her question as to why, but he knew exactly why. Hinata, in any kind of swimwear, would warrant a lot of attention. As her boyfriend, the boy could understand her father's concern. He didn't want _anyone_ seeing Hinata so barely clothed but him.

She was, after all, _his_.

He liked that, that he could call her his. She belonged to him, she was dating him, and she loved _him_. Sure, neither teen had actually said the infamous words yet, but though it was partly out of shyness, it was mostly out of the fact that both just already knew it. There was no need to say what was already understood.

Once they arrived, they packed towels, a food basket, and an umbrella out onto the sand. Hinata had a large purple towel with white flowers, while Sasuke's was a plain dark blue. He angled the large umbrella over the towels while Hinata put the basket down. As soon as the boy was finished, he looked over at his girlfriend. She had shed the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing over her suit (Sasuke had decided to leave his change of clothes off to begin with), and Sasuke could do not but stare. Given the girl's lack of confidence, he had assumed she would be wearing some kind of one piece, or even keep the plain shirt on over it.

Boy was he wrong.

The suit wasn't a one piece, and it wasn't a bikini. Instead, Hinata wore the smallest pair of shorts Sasuke had ever seen, which had ruffles along the top. The actual top was pretty much a bikini top, with a small string going from one corner, behind the girl's neck, to the other. The rest wrapped around her torso completely covering – but doing little to hide – her ample chest.

Sasuke could do little more than stare.

Hinata noticed and blushed darkly, going knock-kneed and folding her arms over her chest. "Is...is it bad?"

Blinking, Sasuke walked forward until he could put his hands on her shoulders. "Hinata...no. It's not bad. It's..."

She blinked at him, still looking unsure.

"It's really hot."

Her blush deepened as her eyes widened in shock. "It...it is?"

Without warning, Sasuke moved and scooped the girl up bridal style, ignoring her cries of surprise, and started walking to the water. He kept walking until the water reached his upper waist, covering most of his girlfriend as well.

"Yes, Hinata, it is."

With that, he gently tossed her into the water as she screamed. The water from her impact splashed him slightly, and he raised an arm to protect his eyes. But as soon as he lowered it, he received a face full of water as Hinata smacked her hand against the ocean.

"You are such a jerk!" she screeched, laughing and splashing. She was now completely soaked, her hair plastered to her head and back. She was obviously far from angry, however, and continued to pelt the boy with water.

"Hey...hey! I gave you a compliment, didn't I?" he demanded, laughing a bit. But instead of firing back, he leapt forward and tackled the girl, submerging them both into the clear water.

She managed to escape his grip once underwater, and began swimming away out toward the open water. He followed, and a game of tag soon started.

The summer sun made the water glimmer like millions of tiny sapphires, some going airborne as the pair splashed and dove, time losing all meaning. But they called a truce when the sun began to get low, crawling out onto their towels where they panted after playing for so long. Feeling completely happy and content, Sasuke looked over to the girl, taking her in as she gathered her breath. Each lungful of air made her chest rise and fall, one leg bent up as the other laid flat. She was beautiful, and he could hardly believe she was his.

Rolling onto his side, he propped himself up on one elbow and just watched her breathe, her eyes closed and unaware of his gaze. Everything she did entranced him, and he was certain he could never feel the same way about anyone else. She was gorgeous, soft-spoken and polite, kind and patient. She was also funny in her own way, charming and occasionally rambunctious if she was happy enough..or tired enough. It was funny to listen to her ramble when her brain was too tired to filter her words, and he was content to just listen to her speak. They had had a few small skirmishes, but they couldn't stay mad at each other for long, and each treasured the other too much to avoid apologizing out of pride or stubbornness. Admittedly, he was the who did the most apologizing, but he could be quite the ass when he wanted to be. And yet she still stuck with him, knowing him better than anyone outside his family.

He was certain that he loved her.

After a few minutes, when her breathing had finally calmed, Hinata opened her eyes and stared up into the umbrella. Her stomach rumbled quietly, but it was still heard by the Uchiha. Blushing, she giggled and looked over at him. Her laughter quieted, however, when she saw his intense gaze.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't answer, choosing instead to just keep staring.

"Is everything okay?" She sat up, leaning back on her elbows as she gave him a worried look.

Three months or three years, it didn't matter. Sasuke was sure of what he wanted, and that his mind wasn't going to change. Without a word, he picked himself up and instead laid next to the Hyuuga girl on her towel, running his fingers through her hair.

"Sasuke..."

He ignored her, capturing her lips and cutting her off. She didn't protest, but he could tell she wasn't going to just let the subject go. Instead of talking, however, he tried to relay his feelings physically. She easily melted, having loved his kisses since their first. By the time they parted, her expression had changed.

"I love you, Sasuke."

There. She'd said it. With that she had opened the floodgates, finally punching through the last wall that stood between them. She stared at him, awaiting his response.

"I love you too."

Her face broke into a beautiful smile. She moved to kiss him again, but he raised his head slightly to avoid it. The smile faded, and she asked, "What's wrong?"

He couldn't take it anymore. If they were going to do this...if they were going to finalize what they had, he had to know. "Hinata...why are you working in the restaurant?"

She merely blinked, expression unchanged. "What do you mean?"

"You're the heiress to the Hyuuga estate. So why are you working as a waitress?"

The girl's confusion broke into sadness. Her eyes dropped, and she seemed to be searching for the right words.

"My father hates me."

Sasuke's brow furrowed in thought. "Why?"

She shook her head, tearing up. "I...I don't know...but...ever since I was little, he's always been so hard on me. Even when I managed to do what he asked of me, he scorned me and told me to try again. He's just so mean...and...I have no idea why." Sniffling, she added, "He loves Hanabi, though. I just...wish I knew what I had done to make him so angry..."

This made the boy pause. She thought she had done something? To be honest, it sounded like the Hyuuga man just had an extra long stick up his ass. He could never imagine Hinata doing anything wrong, especially anything to earn anything close to that kind of treatment. So what the hell was the man's problem?

"Hinata...I doubt you could have done anything to make him act that way."

"He...he calls me weak...and...tells me that I could never run his businesses right. He thinks I'm too soft."

Sasuke sighed, getting aggravated. Obviously, Hiashi had no idea just who his daughter was. Sure, Hinata was kind, but she was by no means a pushover. After the two had started dating, there had been weeks of abuse from the rest of the school's females. But unlike her first confrontation where she had given in, Hinata had begun quietly fighting back. She never insulted, or fought, but she warded off the attacks with grace and poise, never sinking to her attackers' levels. Eventually, they had pretty much given up once they realized that things weren't going to change, and that they weren't going to change Hinata's mind. Sasuke was sure it was partly his credit, as her confidence likely stemmed from him having faith and interest in her. And once she had someone believing in her, her strength finally had a chance to grow.

"Not a chance. You're strong, Hinata, in your own ways. You don't lash out at people, but you hold them off in ways that are right for you." Tilting her face to his, he stared into her eyes to further prove his point. "You. Are not. Weak."

Eyes swimming in tears, Hinata sobbed a bit. "But nothing I do seems to change his mind."

"Fuck him."

The crude statement caught the girl off-guard, and she hiccuped. "B-but, he's my -"

"I know he's your father. But no one, not even him, has the right to judge you or make decisions for you. If you want something, fight for it! Don't let him tell you who you are, because he obviously has no idea. Instead of trying to change yourself into what he wants, just push forward the way you are."

Hinata stared at him, his words slowly sinking into her mind. Sasuke didn't drop her gaze, knowing she needed to know just how much he believed in her.

"You...you really think so?"

"I know so." Gently, he kissed her again, trying this time to comfort her. Obviously nothing could be done right this moment, so he decided to change the subject. "Now...I think I remember your stomach saying something about food..."

The girl managed a small giggle. "Yeah..."

The food Hinata had packed was delicious. She had a natural knack for cooking, and had brought all of their favorites – a pack of cherry tomatoes for Sasuke, and a cinnamon bun for herself, since Sasuke wasn't a fan of sweets – in addition to a fabulous dinner.

After they finished, they cuddled together on the girl's towel to watch the sun sink into the ocean, Hinata leaning back against Sasuke's chest while encircled by his long legs. Though nothing was said, it was obvious both were deep in thought about Hinata's situation. But neither voiced it aloud, each trying to keep the atmosphere at least a little light.

"I should get you home," Sasuke murmured against her neck an hour later. Stars were barely visible out over the water, the rest blinded by city lights. As much as he didn't want to go home or leave her alone, he knew that keeping her out late would only make things more difficult.

"Hm..."

Neither teen made a move to rise, however, and Sasuke chuckled. "Why is it so difficult to say goodnight after days like this?"

Though he wasn't expecting an answer, Hinata spoke. "Because we make each other happy. I don't know about you, but...I hate going home, and I hate leaving you."

Sasuke continued to rest his head on her shoulder. "I know..."

The pair did eventually part, Sasuke dropping the girl off at the bus stop on the corner. She lingered though, looking at him through the window. Pressing her hand against the glass, she mouthed, "I love you" before slowly backing away.

He did the same, ignoring how incredibly cheesy the action felt. When it came to Hinata, things like that didn't seem to matter.

Mind full, Sasuke drove around the city with no real destination, not ready to go home. Hinata's revelation had really bothered him. He thought the world of her, and the fact that her family was treating her that way burned him up. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to help, if only he knew what was needed.

He pulled into the garage at midnight, the house dark. Moments after getting out of the car, however, he got a text from his brother.

"Need to talk to you."

Itachi hardly ever texted him, so the message made Sasuke frown. Itachi had an apartment downtown, but he had moved home when their parents had left for their six-month vacation. He was now CEO, taking care of the entire company. The fact that he had stayed up this late to speak with him made whatever was going on pretty damn important.

Itachi was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool at the counter. He didn't look as Sasuke took a seat next to him, but began speaking.

"I got a call from Hiashi Hyuuga today."

Sasuke stiffened slightly. "What?"

"Not long after his daughter apparently got home from seeing you today. He isn't happy with you. Hinata has been keeping your relationship a secret, but for some reason she decided to tell him."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the boy said nothing.

"He doesn't want the two of you to see each other any more. In fact, he's forbade you from seeing her."

That gave him something to say. "What the hell does that mean? She's eighteen, she can make her own damn decisions!"

"You forget the hold he has on her," Itachi replied sadly. "Not only is he her father, but he's also her employer and likely has control of her assets. If she makes any wrong move, he could probably ruin her life with a word."

Sasuke was fuming, his blood boiling. That bastard...how _dare_ he threaten Hinata in such a way! He ought to go there now and just -

"You have to be careful here, Sasuke," Itachi said, interrupting his thought. "Our family has a lot of power, but so does he. We don't want some kind of blood war starting over the two of you, or anything else going wrong. For now, just back off. Maybe we'll think of some way around this, but for now it would be unwise to test Hiashi's patience."

As much as he hated to admit it, Itachi was right. Growling and pounding a fist on the counter, he demanded, "Why the hell does anyone else have to be involved...why can't he just leave us alone?"

"Regardless of what Hinata is to him, Hiashi isn't going to let anything blemish his family's name. You're an unstable, unknown variable that could very well do that, being as close as you are to his daughter. But like I said, Sasuke, just leave it alone for now. I want to see you with her as much as you do, because she seems to be doing you some good. I'll do what I can, but I need you to promise you won't do anything stupid."

Seething, Sasuke considered his options. Itachi was smart, and he knew he could trust his judgment. But it didn't make this blow any easier to swallow. "I'll hold you to that then."

"I have a feeling something changed between you two to make this suddenly come out into the open. Mind sharing?"

"He hates her, for no reason. He thinks she's weak, and that she isn't fit to be heiress. He prefers her younger sister, and treats her like a fucking duchess while Hinata gets to work her ass off for nothing."

Itachi mulled this over. "I see..."

"What should I do, Itachi? I just...don't know what to do..."

"I think...until things settle down and we come up with a plan...it might be good if you let her go."

Sasuke's entire body went numb. "...what?"

"I know you love her – it's quite obvious. But it might be easier to handle if the two of you agreed to let things simmer for a while until the dust settles a bit. Seeing her would only give Hiashi more reason to hurt both of you."

Sasuke stared blankly at the counter. That was the last thing he wanted – he couldn't lose her – but...if seeing her now ruined things for them in the long run...maybe...

"I'll talk to her...see what she thinks."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really am. If she was anyone else it wouldn't matter, but..."

"Yeah, I know. I had to go and fall for the one chick in this city who's off-limits. Lucky me." Standing, Sasuke went to his room and shut the door, dialing Hinata's number. He had a feeling she would still be awake.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

"Sasuke...I'm so scared. Father's threatening to take everything from me if I don't stop seeing you!"

"I know...he called my brother, and he's told me all about it. Look...you know I love you."

"...yes...Sasuke, I -"

"And that it's not gonna change. Ever."

He could hear her starting to cry on the other line, and he felt his heart constricting because he knew he was the one making her sad. "Yes, I know...I know..."

"Then let's make a promise. I'm going to school after this summer. Four years, then I'm getting a job at my family's company. You have that long to change your dad's mind and get your position back. If you can get him to give you your assets without a fight before then, then I swear to you I will do everything in my power to get you out of there, and away from him."

"But...the only way that could happen...is if..."

"That's why I want to know now," Sasuke said, closing his eyes, "if you'll wait for me. If you can wait four years, and convince your dad to let you go...I swear I'll marry you."

**Cliffie! D: But that's okay...because the next one is coming right up! ^O^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le gasp! The plot thickens! :O**

Chapter Five

Nearly Four Years Later

The rumble of thousands of voices could be heard from where Sasuke stood. Adjusting his cap, he tried to calm the nerves, which he really had no idea why he had. All around him, groups of other soon-to-be graduates were fussing with each others sashes, caps, and gowns, taking pictures and crying. Sasuke did none of this, having never really gotten too close with anyone during the four years of schooling he had done. He had no time or energy to do so, with his mind constantly focused on one person, and one alone.

_Hinata_.

Like he had promised his father, he had completed his schooling, taking the classes he needed and graduating with a business degree. The degree was mostly just for show. What his father had wanted was the accumulation of knowledge and reasoning of business that he would need when he joined his brother in their family's company. But now, he wasn't just joining the Uchiha business for himself. He had someone he needed to provide for, especially if she had been unable to maintain her end of their bargain.

As Hiashi requested (though Sasuke was sure it was more like a threat), he had broken off all contact with Hinata. That was only after, however, the phone call that set both their new paths in motion. Sasuke had vowed that, once he finished college, he would do everything he could to help Hinata escape her father's grasp. He had asked her to try her best to do what she could on her end, including trying to regain her position as heiress and getting her inheritance back. He knew that was going to be a difficult battle, but he also knew that even if she did not succeed, he would still go through with his promise to marry her. He loved her too much to let anything else come to pass. But he had no idea what had transpired on her end, as he hadn't heard a single word about her in four years. He kept her memory fresh, however, remembering the last night they had shared together on the beach, where both had finally admitted their true affections.

And now that he was finished, he was going home to win her back.

His parents, when they returned home, had had mixed feelings about the agreement. Fugaku realized that his son wasn't likely to just forget the girl, and that he would do anything to get what he wanted. But he also knew that Hinata was in a difficult position to get to, and that things would have to go very well for their plan to work. Mikoto was thrilled, of course, to hear that her son had found someone he cherished, and promised to support him. Itachi had already known, and was somewhere in the middle. He supported his brother wholeheartedly, but had his doubts as to whether or not things would pan out for his little brother.

Sasuke hadn't told his family of his plans to marry the girl, as he figured they had enough information – that he loved her – to be satisfied with his plans. That could wait until after he had her in his grasp. But for now, he had to get through his graduation ceremony and all the other frivolity his family would want to put him through to celebrate.

The ceremony lasted for hours, and because his last name was toward the end of the alphabet, Sasuke was one of the last to go through and receive his diploma. His classmates roared despite him not really knowing any of them, and he filed through with little emotion except for the feeling that it was finally over, and that soon he would get to see his Hinata.

"Congratulations, Sasuke," Fugaku offered as they finally managed to find each other. Mikoto was beaming, and Itachi gave him a smile that Sasuke knew meant he was too proud for words.

"Thanks Dad."

They had a party at Fugaku and Mikoto's home, with family and a few friends. Sasuke maintained a pleasant attitude, hiding his eagerness to just leave and see Hinata. He had sent her a text asking her if she could meet him, and she had yet to respond. This worried him only slightly, as he had a feeling she was too nervous to break their period of silence.

Eventually, Fugaku had Sasuke join him at the top of the open staircases, a glass of champagne in his hand. He handed one to his son, and asked for the crowd's attention.

"Today, my son has given me the final example of his readiness to take on a massive piece of responsibility. For four years he toiled to garner knowledge that would help him prepare for the position I offered him almost four years ago." He gave his son a genuine smile. "I'll admit...a small part of me wondered if he could really do it. I'm sure most of you remember his...apathy in the beginning."

The crowd murmured as people laughed and smiled, though some looked more annoyed.

"But something in him changed. He began taking his role very seriously, and now I think...no, I know, that he is ready to take his place in Uchiha Incorporated."

Applause broke out as the two men clinked glasses, downing a few swallows of their spirits before Fugaku patted his younger son on the back. "I'm proud of you, Son," he said just within earshot of Sasuke. "And I wish you happiness, and luck in attaining it."

Knowing that his father was referring to Hinata, he nodded, his expression serious. "Thank you, Father."

The party died down not long after, people heading home after offering final words of congratulations. Sasuke took them all in stride, remaining polite despite his urge to check his phone and just go out and find her. But he had an image to uphold, especially since most of these people would soon be his fellow employees.

Fugaku, however, noticed his son's tense shoulders. Clapping a hand on one, he muttered, "Go on then. You're not doing anyone any favors here. I'll tell everyone you went off to bed."

Sasuke looked surprised. His father had done many things for him before, but encouraging him to forgo his social obligations and cover for him was definitely a first. "Thanks."

Within moments he was in his car, speeding off and heading toward a street he hadn't seen in four years. Hinata still hadn't answered his text, and he was worried. Once parked, he dialed her number and waited.

"Hello, you've reached Hinata Hyuuga. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave your name, number, and a brief message, and I'll get back to you at the earliest convenient time. Thank you."

So shocked was he by her confident tone and professional recording, Sasuke sat in silence for a few moments after the tone had sounded. But he regained his senses and left a message. "Hey, Hinata...it's me. I'm home, and I'd really like to see you. Call me as soon as you get this, no matter what time...I miss you." Sliding his phone shut, he sighed. He was clueless as to what else to do, short of barging into her home and demanding to see her. That, however, would only make things infinitely worse. Instead, he drove home and decided to wait.

"Ugh...wha...?" Blinking, it took Sasuke a moment to realize just what was going on. Sitting up, he saw he was still dressed, lying on top of his bed with his phone in his hand. Apparently he'd passed out while waiting for Hinata to contact him. But a few glaces at his phone confirmed that she still hadn't replied.

Now he was worried.

"Morning."

Looking at his open door, he saw Itachi looking at him calmly. "Itachi?"

"I decided to stay the night. I take it you haven't heard from her yet."

The look on Sasuke's face was an obvious answer.

"I see...well, we'll just have to go find her."

"Hiashi will kill me."

Rolling his eyes, Itachi retorted, "You know...she doesn't live with him anymore."

Sasuke just blinked.

"She's twenty-two years old. She has her own place downtown a few blocks from my old apartment. Tenth floor, number ten eighty-five. It's Saturday, so she's probably home."

Sasuke frowned at his brother. "How the hell do you know all that?"

Itachi grinned. "Well...her father told me – and I quote – that you were no longer to see his daughter, nor she you. That order, however, left anyone else out of it. I've kept in contact with her for the past four years to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't disappear."

"You...you've been talking to her all this time...and you never told me?"

Itachi's face turned serious. "Hiashi was very strict about you hearing nothing from her. Had I told you anything, there was a chance of him finding out and doing something drastic."

"Hn..." Sasuke considered this.

"Now...you two have a lot of catching up to do. I happen to know for a fact that Hiashi is out of town, and that he's pretty much dropped any surveillance he's had on her before. You should be able to see her uninterrupted."

"Tell me the address."

It only took Sasuke ten minutes to make it to the correct building. Parking his Mercedes in the guest parking lot, he jogged into the lobby and called her.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Can you let me up?"

Silence. Then, the buzzer as the door unlocked. Opening it, he hung up without another word, taking the elevator up ten floors.

_Fifty-five...fifty-seven...fifty nine...good lord, how big is this building?_ Walking as swiftly as he could without running, Sasuke glanced at each passing number as he made his way past. His nerves were kicking in. Four years was a long time. How much had she changed? Would things be the same, or would time have changed things between them?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the number one thousand eighty-five met his gaze. The culmination of nerves at its peak, Sasuke's hand shook as he knocked on the door. An eternity later, he heard the lock slide, and the door opened.

Pale eyes, the same eyes he'd seen in his mind's eye for four years, looked up into his own dark pools. Her hair, which looked to be a bit shorter, was up in a messy bun atop her head, a few stray strands framing her pale face. Her outfit was a plain white t-shirt and light wash jeans, her feet in white and grey striped socks.

Both simply stared at each other. Sasuke's hands were in his pockets, while Hinata's were on the door and the frame. Time seemed to have stopped.

"Sasuke..."

That single breathed word, barely loud enough for the man to hear, broke the spell. Letting his body act on its own, Sasuke rushed forward and embraced the girl, feeling her arms wrap around him. His face buried into her hair, he breathed deeply the scent he could barely recall.

"My god...I've missed you so much...Hinata..."

Her shoulders shook lightly as she cried, though she made no sound. The pair just held each other, all the loneliness of the part four years disappearing. But eventually they parted, taking in each others faces.

Reaching up, Hinata cupped Sasuke's cheek. "You look exactly the same...though maybe a little taller."

"Hn...you look beautiful...which isn't a surprise." He captured her lips for a moment before asking, "So tell me...what have I missed?"

Smiling, she dropped her hand to his own and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them. They sat on a small light-blue couch in her living room, Sasuke taking in the space quietly.

"I never saw your old house...but I like this. It's very...you."

Hinata giggled. "Glad you think so. I've tried to make it mine."

Sasuke tilted his head, looking at her thoughtfully. "You...sound different."

"I do?"

"Yeah...you sound more...sure. More confident. Like you've really come out of your shell."

Hinata smiled gently. "I have changed...things here have changed."

"Does Itachi know how much it has?"

The girl hesitated. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But since he was here, it was a way I could keep track of you. But he made me promise not to talk to you, and that he wouldn't either. It was to keep you safe. If Father found out I was contacting Itachi, you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Hn...I understand. So, fill me in."

"After you left for college, Father started asking me about training. He wanted to know if I wanted to try reclaiming my position. I accepted, and for over a year he worked me to the bone. But...I realized that running a company isn't what I wanted. So I made him a deal."

"Deal?"

She nodded. "Yes. I made up an agreement that I would leave my position to Hanabi, and never challenge it, if he would give me a settlement and complete separation from the Hyuuga business."

Sasuke mulled that over. "So...you got money and freedom, and he got the heiress he wanted."

"Pretty much."

He eyed her. "So...you have no legal ties to your father anymore?"

"I told him he could claim me for another three years, and then he would have to completely let me go. No meddling in my careers, my social circle, or anything else. And that ran out about three weeks ago."

"I see..." He looked at her quietly, his expression thoughtful. "So..."

"I can date whoever I want, because it will no longer reflect on my father or my family." Hinata smiled wide, cheeks coloring. "Even you."

"Well that makes me feel special."

Giggling, she shoved him lightly. "I thought you'd be a bit more happy about that."

"Hn..." Smirking, he murmured, "Of course I am...because now you're mine, and there's nothing anyone can do about it..." He began pushing her back, planting kisses on her neck as he went.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, come on...isn't there something you should do first, before you try that?"

"...your sense of traditionalism is starting to irritate me..." he murmured against her skin. Instead, he just settled with lying on her, his face on her stomach.

Laughing quietly, Hinata ran her fingers through his hair. "Sorry."

The pair just laid about for a while, occasionally breaking the comfortable silence with murmured words. But for the most part, both were simply content in enjoying the presence of the person they hadn't seen, but had missed more than anyone, for four years.

Sasuke did a lot of thinking while he laid there, feeling Hinata's chest rise and fall as she breathed. He had missed her terribly, but being in her presence again made it all the more real. He never wanted to have to leave her again. So, he made up his mind. No sense in delaying what he had already promised her.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Marry me."

Her hand, which had been running through his hair, stopped. "Didn't you already ask me that?"

"Which is why I'm not asking."

Though he didn't see her face, he could practically feel her smile. "All right then."

Sasuke's head rose. "So that's a yes?"

"It was a yes then, and it's a yes now."

With speed that hadn't diminished over time, Sasuke moved forward and kissed her. "Good..."

**Just the epilogue left ^^**


	6. Epilogue

**Well guys, this is the last part! Hope you've enjoyed reading! Please, if you haven't already, leave a review so I know you liked it! It really means the world to me ^^**

Epilogue

Seven Years Later

"DADDY!"

A grin slowly spread across Sasuke's face. Lounging on the couch, he was currently reading the paper when he had heard the front door burst open. And judging by the loud yelling coming from the entryway of his home, his daughter had arrived.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Suddenly a blur of purple and pink launched onto his stomach, knocking his newspaper awry and making the man grunt in mock pain.

"Oh, god...Hana, you're so heavy...I can't...I can't...ugh..." With a sigh, Sasuke let his head roll to the side, his eyes closed and his chest still.

"Daddy?" A tiny face with light eyes came nose to nose with the man. "Daddy...hey. Wake up." Gently, the girl prodded his nose with a tiny finger.

"Hana, what on earth..." Hinata had finally caught up to her daughter, seeing her perched on the man's torso.

"Mama, Daddy's ignoring me."

Hinata smiled. "Well that's not very nice of him."

"Hana, I'm playing dead." Sasuke opened one eye to look at his child. "You're supposed to be sad when someone dies."

"But you're not dead, Daddy! You're just being silly!" The five year old giggled loudly, reminding the man of his wife.

"All right, all right...you got me." He scooped the girl up and started pretending to gnaw on her stomach, amassing a barrage of giggles and screams as Hinata watched. "Glad to know you care."

"Mama! Mama, help me!" the girl screeched, reaching out with her arms toward her mother.

"I'll save you, Hana!" Hinata offered, snatching the girl from her father and hiding her.

Sasuke, not one to be defeated, merely wrapped his arms around both of them, growling, "Now I've got you..."

"Knock knock!"

The family paused, hearing a familiar voice.

"Uncle 'Tachi!" Hana squealed, squirming free of both her parents as she ran to greet her uncle. The adults followed, just in time to see her leap into the man's arms.

"Hey Hana," Itachi greeted, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Hello Itachi," Hinata greeted.

Sasuke approached, hands in his pockets. "Where's Ryuu?"

"Home. She isn't feeling too well, I'm afraid."

"That's too bad," Hinata said, face sad. "Tell her I say to get well soon."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it, Hinata."

"So what are you doing here instead of caring for your sick girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, hinting that the man should be with her instead.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to discuss with you two."

The couple glanced at one another. "Okay. Shoot."

"I want to propose to her."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, and Hinata let out a squeal. "Oh, Itachi that's great!" the female said. "I knew you two would do well together!"

The man smiled. "I'm glad you introduced us. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you. It should be fairly soon, and I was hoping you'd participate in my little scheme."

"Oh, of course!" Hinata, all smiles, moved forward and hugged him. "I'm so excited!"

"Hinata," Sasuke chuckled. "Let the man breathe. Besides, he should be the one acting all insane."

"Thanks, Sasuke," Itachi replied sarcastically.

"Of course."

Itachi didn't stay long, wanting to just make his announcement in person. Hana had fallen asleep on her bed, leaving the adults alone. They took full advantage, laying on the couch. Hinata rested her head on her husband's chest, humming in appreciation as he stroked her hair.

"Are you happy?"

Sasuke frowned, looking down at the crown of Hinata's head. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just curious..."

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a wife I adore, a daughter that rivals that, a family that keeps out of my business..."

Hinata snorted lightly.

Smiling, Sasuke continued, "I have a job that lets me provide for my family, a house that I can come home to...I have everything I want."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Hm...there's...nothing else you want?"

"Like what, Hinata?"

"Like...more kids?"

Sasuke considered it. "I guess I wouldn't mind more. Why?"

Hinata shifted a bit. "Because...I'm pregnant."

With a rush of movement, Sasuke sat upright and held his wife by the shoulders. "You are?"

"Yes..."

Slowly, a smirk spread across his face. "Well...looks like we might steal some of Itachi's good news thunder."

Hinata laughed. "Is everything you two do a competition?"

"Of course. We're men. Even worse, we're brothers."

The woman hummed. "I see..."

Still not quite done feeling proud that he was going to be a father again, Sasuke kissed his wife. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

**That's it guys! That's the end! Phew...a loooot longer than I thought it was going to be. It was _supposed_ to be a oneshot...but...I went a little overboard ^^; And I know it probably seemed rushed in some parts, but I've been so eager to get it done so Cynder can read it! Technically where I am, in the US, it's still technically her birthday (at least, according to DA XD), so..._technically_, I'm not late XD Sorry about the delay, dear Cynder! I hope it was worth the wait ^^**

**Please please review! Even if it's just a single sentence, I love hearing back from you guys, and I always take time to reply (as long as FF isn't acting up, which it has sadly done to me before...) I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
